


圣诞祭（上）

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Summary: 要什么逻辑！就是想开车，没理由！3P！3P！3P预警！
Relationships: 何九华/尚九熙 孟鹤堂/周九良
Kudos: 8





	圣诞祭（上）

1.  
尚九熙在圣诞前夜收到了一份独属于他的礼物。

――用来做装饰的，系成绳圈的精致彩灯。

镇上德高望重的老人说，他就是今年被圣诞老人诅咒的倒霉虫。

往年不幸在平安夜收到礼物的人总会在第二天一早被发现死于各处，死相残忍，但是无一例外，杀死他们的总是那份被从不明地方邮寄到他们身边的圣诞礼物。

收到军用刀的，被狠狠割破喉咙。

收到金属别针的，被缝上一双眼睛。

收到玩偶的，被塞到里面活活闷到窒息。

2.  
平安夜，以人祭祀才能换取平安。

3.  
这个诅咒延传至今，从来没有破解的办法，即使新上任的警局局长夸下海口一定要抓住那个背后捣鬼的人，在连续蹲守了两次平安夜后还是有死讯从方圆百里的城镇传来。

所以连警长也发下声明，这个可怜的镇子是遭受到了圣诞老人的诅咒。

推脱给鬼神，一切生机都成了必然的毁灭。

于是收到礼物的人，除了绝望，不会再渴求任何的生。

尚九熙想着临死前总该给认识自己的人告个别，人们对他展现出了难得的亲切，就连一向嫌弃他好吃懒做的老板娘也头一回温柔的对他祈祷——“希望你有个幸福的来生。”

尚九熙猜测她的温柔大抵来自可以光明正大的赊掉本该按月发给自己的工资，想想只有无奈的笑。

的确，现在的自己，就是拿到钱也没什么机会用了。

他回到家，躺在床上，看了眼放在床头被摆放成原样的礼物盒，双手搭在胸前，以自己认为最体面的方式睡去。

他这一生没爹没娘，几次险些饿死又顽强活下来，实在没什么可留念的，死也不可惜。

想着想着他突然不争气的掉了眼泪，这样子可真像大雪夜赤足行走在街上卖火柴的小女孩，如果他划亮一根火柴，明艳光火里看见的人会是谁呢？

4.  
何九华醒来的时候就坐在一间偌大厅室的长桌上，同桌而坐的还有三个人，他们彼此相望一眼，皆流露出迷茫的神色，还来不及张口询问，黑暗中就响起低低的笑声，像是在四处都装了扩音器，声音夹杂着刺啦刺啦的电流。

“恭喜各位，能成为我今年选中的大礼。”

没人会对这样诡异的氛围不心生恐惧，何九华吞咽了一下口水，壮着胆子问：“你是谁？”

“哦，抱歉，忘记做自我介绍，我就是今晚给你们发了礼物的圣诞老人，作为报答，你们理所当然也要给我一份回礼。”

有人说了话，其他三个人便不再一味慌乱，一个模样格外漂亮的男人跟着问：“你想要什么回礼？”

那声音笑着，像觉得格外有趣。

“当然是你们啊，人体，就是最美丽的礼物。”

四个人面面相觑，卷毛的男孩往漂亮男人的怀里缩了缩，轻轻说了句：“孟哥，我怕。”

“没事航航，我在这儿呢。

”明明自己也怕得不行，卷长的睫毛像两片蝴蝶翅膀轻轻扇动，可还是声音温和的安慰那个更小的孩子。

何九华看了眼身边孤零零的人，那人也看向自己，眼睛圆圆的，小小的。

真呆。他不合时宜的冒出这个念头。

“最后一个平安夜，各位不妨尽情享受。”

声音结束后响起清脆的歌谣，小女孩稚嫩的歌声，一遍遍循环播放着“Merry Christmas to you，Merry Christmas to you……”

永无休止的歌声，永无休止的歌唱。

“我叫孟鹤堂。”那个漂亮男人突然开口，又看了一眼身边头发卷卷的年轻男孩：“这是我的弟弟，周九良。”

死到临头还要和陌生人介绍自己的名字其实是很没意义的事，不过既然有人开了这个头，何九华也跟着自报家门：“我叫何九华。”

身侧那个呆呆的男人说：“我叫尚九熙。”

“你们都听过圣诞老人的诅咒吗？”孟鹤堂问。

“嗯，收到什么样的礼物，就会以什么方式死去。”尚九熙点点头，眉头拧在一起。

“所以，你们都收到了什么？”孟鹤堂扫了对面两人一眼。

何九华回想起晚上打开礼物盒时看到的一条项链，精致而夺目，挂坠是一只银白色的狐狸，尖尖的嘴巴，尾尖从头上探出来。

“我收到一条项链。”他如实说。

大家都不约而同的想到项链会如何致人死亡，不免吸了口冷气。

“我收到了一捆彩灯，就是装饰圣诞树的那种。”尚九熙说。

“我收到了一盒糖果。”孟鹤堂平静的讲起。

最后是周九良，他小心翼翼的说：“我收到了一束鲜花。”

鲜花？

尚九熙跟何九华作为初次听到的人皆意料之外。  
鲜花如何当做杀人工具呢？

“今夜很晚了，我们回去睡了。”孟鹤堂拉着九良起身，走前看了他们一眼：“如果可以，你们也早点睡，毕竟比起眼睁睁经历死亡的痛苦，睡一觉过去也许是更好的方式。”

话虽这么说，可这个时候谁又睡得着呢。

何九华跟尚九熙也一前一后上了二楼，房间是两两对面，中间夹着一条长而窄的走廊，尚九熙先随便选了一间打开门，何九华回过头，下意识跟他说了句：“晚安。”

此夜，注定无可安枕。

尚九熙只是笑笑，一只脚踏上房间地板时突然顿住，莫名问起他：“何先生，临死前，你有什么想做的事吗？”

何九华沉默了一会，回以浅笑：“我只想在我死时，有个人会挂念我，哪怕只是想起我的脸，也好。”

尚九熙凝望他弯弯的笑眼，狐狸似的，如枝如浪。  
这亦是我的愿望。

“晚安。”何九华又道一句。

“晚安。”尚九熙郑重的回答。

5.  
深夜。

何九华在房间里呆坐了一会，想出来抽支烟，没料想走廊里春光潋滟，周九良脱光了身子，只剩一条四角的内裤，包裹不住胯下挺立的物件儿，脸颊潮红，跪在地上嘤嘤的轻哼着。

“周先生？”他试探性的叫了一声。

周九良抬眸望了他一眼，眼底春水如波，却让欲望作祟疯狂翻滚，全不见方才的清明。

“他犯了错，得接受惩罚。”孟鹤堂从敞开的屋里走出来，上身的衬衫不算整洁，衣摆处污了一块，不知道是被什么染脏，嫣白的五根手指穿插进九良丛林般茂密的发丝，声音一贯柔软：“宝宝，见到别人，要有礼貌。”

周九良听了话，以膝盖支撑着一点点挪上前，头刚好比何九华的腰高上一点，先是隔着布料轻轻蹭其中软塌塌的分身，何九华惊慌的想躲，可周九良的力道那么巧妙舒适，他两腿发软，双目无措的看向孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂朝他笑，像只趴在屋顶上，悠然摇着尾巴的黑猫。  
“平安夜，何不纵情狂欢？”

周九良随着这话扯去何九华的裤子，一层一层，直到可以毫无阻碍的用口腔包裹住逐渐庞大的长物。

他的津液像是用之不竭似的，顺着嘴角的缝隙淌下来，淌到自己胸前，淌到何九华的两腿之间。

阴茎在滚烫和粘稠里裹卷，尖锐的酸胀感密密麻麻涌进来，分身的主人软得站不起来，后背倚着墙，仰着脖子望向天花板亮到晃人眼睛的白炽灯，蓄势待发的快感诱骗他就要跻身天堂。

孟鹤堂也适时加入进来，他抬起九良的臀瓣，紧致而翘，脱去内裤，两团白花花的软肉催人食欲，美色鲜香。

吃了他，吃死他。

心和身体一块叫嚣，早已跃跃欲试的挺拔物件一贯而入，周九良吃痛的咬紧牙，咬痛了何九华的命根子，快感掺杂着刺痛，他哆嗦的差点晕过去。

后面的人占据了主导地位，他快，周九良便吞吐得快，他慢，连带着九良也慢条斯理起来。可谁成想孟鹤堂偏是个阴晴不定的主，一会儿便要转换一下速度，何九华被迫时而如火烧，时而如冰冻，冷热交叠，破了最后那层墙防，一股劲儿的泄了。

孟鹤堂眼疾手快，单手卡住九良的腮帮，没让他咽下别的男人的浊液，自己又迅速抽动了几下，于他的温室泄了一池碧水。

周九良半点力气也没有，整个人如同被抽去了骨头似的软下去，幸好有孟鹤堂接着，他倒着火热潮湿的怀里，还在细细的急急的喘息。

“何先生，望您今晚还算愉快。”孟鹤堂一直从容，拦腰抱起九良，起身进了房间。

何九华莫名被来了这么一发，心里憋着火无处撒阀，突然想起同样孑然一身的尚九熙，在门口犹豫了一会，抬手敲了敲他的房门。

没一会便有脚步声越来越近，屋里的人开了门，看清来者是谁后正要惊讶地问上一句“何先生还没睡？”

视线下移便看到了一览无遗的好风光，尚九熙的话立马被原封不动的咽回肚子里。

何九华一句话没说，直接上前将他逼至墙角深吻起来，粉嫩的舌尖掀起惊涛骇浪，有违他一向的温文尔雅，霸道且不讲道理，连呼吸的空余也不留给尚九熙。

也许怕那人反抗，可那个人却意料之外的没有半点反抗，只是被汹涌的进攻围困到难以呼吸，喉咙里发出难受的咕噜声，何九华如梦方醒的放开他，额头抵住他额头。  
声如汗湿的野兽。

“尚九熙，今夜你我应当狂欢。”

他知道，那个能在他死前最后记挂他一眼的人，就在这儿了。

TBC.


End file.
